princeofpersiafandomcom_ru-20200215-history
Шараман
Шараман - был царем Персии и отцом принца. Он был хорошо известен как страшный воин, но который не одобрял грабеж. Принц всегда смотрит на него, и известно, что они были очень близки друг к другу. Биография В один роковой день Шараман заключил тайный союз с Визирем Махарадже Индии, который предал своего хозяина в обмен на долю грабежа в хранилищах сокровищ. Шараман победил индийцев и забрал много подарков, но возмутил визиря, позволив своему сыну сохранить кинжал времени в память о своей первой победе, а также сохранив Песочные часы в качестве подарка султану Азада. Первая смерть Однажды в Азаде Шараман подарил Песочные часы султану, который усомнился в его светящемся интерьере. Визирь обманул принца, открыв Песочные часы, превратив всех, кроме себя самого, принца и захваченную дочь Махараджи фарах, в песчаных монстров. Шараман стал злобным песчаным монстром и стал известен как король песка, это сделало его первым боссом, с которым сталкивается Принц. Он оставался в этом состоянии, пока не был уничтожен собственным сыном. Однако эта смерть была стерта великим Перемотчиком. Восстановление линии времени С событиями в Азаде стерли и сроки восстановлены, Принц был в состоянии предотвратить вторжение в Индию, сорвав планы визиря, когда. Шараман вернулся в Персию с принцем и продолжал править справедливо. Спустя некоторое время после событий Азада он отправляет своего сына в королевство Малика, чтобы узнать, как стать лучшим лидером1. После событий, приведших к освобождению песочной армии Раташа, князь вернулся в Вавилон, чтобы сообщить отцу о кончине Малика. Изменение линии времени Вторая смерть Спустя некоторое время Принц отправился на остров времени в надежде остановить Дахаку, бросив вызов его смерти, как это было предано в первоначальной временной шкале. Пока Принц был в отъезде, на Персию напали силы визиря, которые загнали Шарамана в катакомбы дворца и убили его. Его меч был восстановлен принцем, и его смерть обеспечила его сыну силу воли, необходимую для свержения Темного принца и уничтожения Зурвана. Сила и способности *'Владение оружием' *'Лидерство:' известно, что Шараман был добрым, справедливым и милосердным лидером. Он был добр к своему народу и любил их, как отмечал Принц бесчисленное количество раз. . Пески времени (фильм) :Main article: King Sharaman (film) Геймплей Стратегия Король песка блокирует все атаки спереди и может быть атакован только сверху. Но для того, чтобы он был уязвим, вы должны победить всех других врагов в комнате. Держитесь подальше от Фары, или враги будут атаковать ее. Отойдя от нее, вы заманите врагов к вам. Не нападайте на короля песка, просто блокируйте его атаки, так как он может блокировать все. Помните, Король песка может ударить принца, даже когда тот блокирует, сделав подсечку, как синие песчаные генералы и песчаные кузнецы, так что будьте осторожны. Старайтесь не дать окружить себя, если вас всё же окружили, сделайте финт над кем-то, чтобы выбраться (Король песка тоже подходит для финта, хоть и не получит урона). После того, как все враги будут повержены, непрерывно атакуйте Короля песка через финт, пока он не упадёт, и поглотите его, чтобы начать кат-сцену. Галерея Image:Sharaman.jpg|King Sharaman in India Image:Sand King.jpg|The Sand King Image:Sharaman_2.jpg|The Fallen King, with the Dark Prince kneeling next to him Image:SahramanSoT.jpg|Concept art of King Sharaman Image:Kings sword.jpg|Sharaman's sword images.jpg|Another Sand King picture. Sultan_sharaman_vizier.jpg|Sharaman with the Vizier and the Sultan Цитаты Смотрите также *Prince of Persia: The Sands of Time *Prince of Persia: The Sands of Time (film) Ссылки Категория:Персонажи